


Floor Show

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot of a marriage in decline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor Show

 

Ray is dancing in the kitchen. Stella watches him. She’s supposed to be preparing a brief, but she can’t not watch him. He knows it too, the bastard. He’s putting on a floor show.  
  
This isn’t his smooth dancing, his soft shoe shuffle or his disco glide. This isn’t fucking sweet. He isn’t going to slide across the floor, spin her, or waltz her round the room. She doesn’t want him to. She wants to smack him. She wants to fuck him till they’re both bleeding.  
  
 _Stop looking at him._ Her cheeks are flushed, and she can’t concentrate. Dammit. She needs this thing ready for court in the morning. Why does he always have to be in her face when she’s busy?  
  
He’s chopping vegetables to the beat now, back turned against her, angry. The knife thuds, thuds, thuds in time to the music. The beat is pounding through the apartment, driving up through his feet and hips; he’s bouncing on his heels. She wants to tell him to turn it the hell down – the neighbours will if she doesn’t. But the music’s good. It’s jagged, vicious, sharp. It drives the argument out of the air.  
  
 _"I want to give you something, something that you've never had_  
 _I want to give you something, something that I never had."_  
  
Ray can’t sing to save his life, but his body’s electric, slamming to the beat, perfectly as always.  
  
Stella flings down her pen. The only way she’ll be able to concentrate is if she gets him to shut up and calm down. There’s only one way she can do that.  
  
Besides, she needs it too.  
  
“Ray,” she snaps.  
  
He turns, eyes still blazing and furious. She smiles, bitter, and starts to unbutton her blouse.  
  
She can put on a floor show too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for due South 6 degrees snippets. Triple drabble. Used all the prompts. * sharp * sour * bitter * sweet and:  
> * "I want to give you something, something that you've never had  
> I want to give you something, something that I never had"  
> (The Headstones, "Cut Me Up") .


End file.
